Vibrio cholera and Typhi salmonella are human pathogens that colonize gut and elicit both mucosal and systemic protective immune responses. Novel HIV1 prophylactics will be developed using genetically attenuated strains of these organisms to derive single dose oral HIV1 vaccines. These new oral vaccines will be evaluated in the recently developed SHIV primate model. This study will provide essential data bases for conducting human trials. Considering the disastrous spread of HIV1 population in developing countries in Africa and Asian effective and inexpensive oral HIV1 vaccines may be the only way to stop the AIDS pandemic.